


Terra : An Dramatic Retelling

by Ferisia



Series: The Wonderful World of Terra [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Death, Different Systems of Magic, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Half-Vampires, High School, Inspired by Demon Slayer, Inspired by Fate/stay Night, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Magic, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Slice of Life, Vampires, mild romance, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferisia/pseuds/Ferisia
Summary: In a world of magic and the supernatural, there are many who hide in fear as they attempt to protect themselves from those who wish to hurt them. This story itself is set in one of those sanctuaries in this cruel harsh world, a newly found school where students can rest in without fearing for their lives. Or so it seems at the very least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dramatic retelling of the homebrewed DnD campaign me and a few friends had. If you don't know what DnD is I suggest you look for a video about it but essentially it is cooperative storytelling with gameplay elements. The story itself took inspiration from various different universes/stories though I typically provide a twist to them so I didn't want to mislead other people by putting the fandoms name in tag. Also, I would appreciate any feedback that is given, as long as it is constructive and doesn't just involve being an asshole. Thanks.

Chapter 1 : A New School Life

"It's the first day of school," Harux thought to himself as he stood in the crowd of students, immersed by the view that was laid before him. The school appeared to be constructed with what seemed to be some white material presumably concrete. The institution itself was not very large in neither spare nor students. And in contrast to the typical school, they sorted people here by the level of power or potential they had. Not age. Walking through the open front door, Harux felt something brush against his shoulder. Turning to look at what it was he noticed a young man in his late teens staring at him. He was around his height with short white-blond hair and a coat made from leather. Despite that, the first thing Harux noticed was his eyes, they were ocean blue and beneath it lied what Harux could perceive as obvious disdain. They both remained in that awkward position for a brief moment before the man turning his head away moved towards the interior of the school leaving without a word. Still, Harux could have sworn that he said something involving the word amoeba under his breath. He mulled on what had just transpired and the meaning of the aforementioned word before making haste by following after him. Stepping inside the hallway, he entered the first door he saw on the left. Presented before him was a large auditorium housed by all the students of this school, scrambling for a seat amidst the crowd, he found a place next to someone. Whilst attempting to find the perfect sitting condition he uttered out a "huh." realizing that much to his dismay the student population here was smaller than he thought it would have been.

"Judging by your expression, I assume that you are disappointed, yes?" A hand reaches to him as Harux moves to look to the origin of said hand. What he saw was a boy his age with amber eyes and dark charcoal hair styled in like a bowl cut reaching his cheekbones.

"My name's Avery." He spoke in a soft voice, Harux then replied and not wanting to leave the boy hanging brought out his hand to shake his. On immediate contact, his sense of touch brought to attention that despite his meek appearance his grip was firm.

'We can talk after' Avery says as he turns his eyes towards the stage. The voices in the auditorium abruptly came to a halt as a young elvish man stepped onto the stage. Wearing a dark aquamarine suit he looked as if he belonged in a modelling show, not a school. Harux heard a faint few in the crowd gossiping about who he was supposed to be before their voices faded away.

"Greetings, I am Rainee Alaithaz. As the headmaster of your school I welcome you to this community and hope that you feel properly welcomed here, should you have any difficulties or personal troubles which you harbour then rest assured you may speak with any of the staff on board". While bowing, he finished with a thank you making way for a considerable amount of applause.

After the assembly, the students rushed upstairs to their assigned classrooms. However, several seconds after everyone had walked out, a single student remained seated in the auditorium. He had yellow irises with black slits as pupils and a giant, yellow beak located in the center of his face. Instead of hair, he had white feathers that came down to his neck. A typical Aarakocra. There was only silence in the auditorium since everyone had already left to settle into their homerooms. Yet this lone Aarakocra continued to sit still, motionless and not even blinking. His yellow eyes seemed to be without a focus, gazing at nothingness. Was he striving to answer questions many philosophers before him had attempted to no avail? Or was he in a process of finding calmness or confidence through meditation? At last, the Aarakocra stood up and walked out, seemingly surprised at how he failed to realize that the assembly was finished a long time ago.

Rushing to class, the Aarakocra began to observe his fellow classmates, swinging his head in a frantic motion. His face was coated in a sheen of sweat which he quickly brushed off upon the realization that his teacher wasn't there. Taking a seat near the window, he relaxed and began to daydream once again mesmerizing himself in thought while observing the Ever Falling Forest outside. Whilst in this period of reflection he spotted a pair of hands on the window sill. A moment later a head popped out, and it began to climb inside. With a plop on the floor, the figure straightened itself up. It appeared to be a male in his late twenties and wore a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath. Worse of all he even had a fedora on his head to top it off. Everyone in the midst of whatever they were doing stopped as they stared at what could only be presumed as their teacher. Grabbing his black tie, he headed to the desk straightening himself up.

"Pardon the interruption." He opened with a gleeful smile.

"The name's Azama and starting from today I will be your teacher." His hair was still a mess as he strolled along the walls of the class, examining each student, his expression giving off the impression that he saw them as cute animals in confinement. Becoming clearly agitated a certain blond haired boy put on a scowl, facing yet another being this time with discontempt.

"Now don't be so sad, my dear student," Azama said in a playful yet condescending manner as he rubbed his hand through his hair ruining the noticeable effort the boy put into it.

"I suppose it's karma ." Harux thought as the teacher finishing his tour moved to the front desk.

"Welp, I think it's time we all introduce ourselves."

"You there!" he points to Harux

"You may introduce yourself."

Harux opens his mouth to speak

"I'm Har..." Azama cuts him off "Also I'm just going to point from now on."

"Apologies, you may continue Har-something."

"Uhh, yeah I'm Harux, Harux Y'saanith. I'm 23 years old."

"My, my, you're quite a slow learner, aren't you?"

Before Harux could say a word, Azama with a swift motion pointed to the victim of his hair ruffling.

"Now you the edgelord."

"I will have you address me as Valefar Sanguise Cruor, insect." So that was his name, Harux thought as he peered him.

"Mmkay, you there." Azama's finger in the direction of the aarakocra.

Waken from his dream, the aarakocra stiffened and stood up precipitously from his seat, putting the tips of his fingers to the side of his head to signal respect.

"I AM JULIUS FALLUSE, PALADIN OF AN ORDER DEDICATED TO THE GREATER GOOD."

"I AM 15 YEARS OLD AND I WISH FOR ALL OF US TO HAVE A GOOD TIME THIS SCHOOL YEAR, THANK YOU."

He then sunk back into his chair in a sitting pose resembling that of a bellicose soldier.

Before Azama had even decided on which of the two students to point at one of them seemingly erupted. Unable to hold back the excitement he had been building up.

"Hi! I'm Bayouda Babusca I'm a changeling so you know I can make myself into anything. Including this!."

The boy was no more, what now sat there was a lascivious blonde woman with what could be described as enormous knockers. Wanting to prove their validity, Bayouda rubbed both of his hands on his chest causing slight kinetic movement.

"Ew, cut that off right now." Azama said as he guarded his eyes with his hands from the vile scenery."

"Lastly, you there," Azama said as he pointed at Avery.

"My name is Avery Sebeste and I hope we have a wonderful school year," he said with a smile turning his head to the side.

"Well, that sums it up, however, it seems that we have a few students missing. Enjoy your lunch." Azama said as he walked out, seconds before the bell rang, indicating that it was now lunchtime.

The students headed to the canteen together, except for Julius who dozed off again and followed shortly after.

It was a large canteen with rows and rows of long tables in front of a large kitchen containing chefs busy preparing food. There was a multitude of students and they formed long lines to receive their desired lunch. Students could choose from a wide variety of food; sushi, steak, salad, and more. It was all prepared with care, tasted delicious and nutritionally balanced. After all, this was a prestigious private school.

Harux, still deciding on which meal he wanted stopped when a student his age began to approach him. Wearing a short sleeve button-down shirt combined with a denim jacket splattered with bleach, combined with the menacing expression on his face one could assume that his intentions were not benevolent. Worst of all was the two students tailing him, each sharing the same sense of fashion. Catching Harux off-guard, this newcomer shoved him, throwing him off balance.

"Hey! You wanna mess with me? You gonna mess with me, huh? Huh? Yeah? You lil shithole." Harux restrained himself from drawing out his scimitar and instead tried to understand his opponent's motives.

"What is the meaning of this? If you want to fight me, challenge me to a proper duel."

"Huh? A proper duel? With a weakling like you? No thanks." The orange-haired boy snickered. Harux glared as he pulled his scimitar for two inches. However, he thought better and decided not to waste his time and get into trouble, putting his scimitar back.

"Well now, see ya bitch!" The orange-haired boy shouted as he walked away, waving his hand, his gang laughing with him. Harux swore that he would have his vengeance someday, grinding his teeth.

At last, everyone got their food after about thirty minutes of wait.

"So, you guys want to sit together?" Avery suggested to everyone in Azama's class.

"Sure, let's sit over there," Harux said, pointing to an empty table not far from where they stood. Everyone moved and set there except for Valefar who promptly refused, sitting alone on an empty table next to where everyone sat.

Lunch soon finished and the students found themselves heading to the class waiting in anticipation for what would come next.

"So, my students, do you want to have math or combat training?" Azama said.

"Meh".

"I dunno."

"Whatever".

"Well then, math it is," Azama chirped.

So the students proceeded to learn math for four hours straight. The students simply listened or pretended to listen at least, while Azama explained and explained, occasionally writing on the board.

"Okay! Now that's enough math for today." Azama said as he slammed his math textbook shut." He then looked out to the window and said

"Let's go outside for some training!" Relieved that math class had finally finished, the students sleepily walked downstairs and outside.

Once they exited through the back of the school they were greeted with quite a sight, a field of grass stretching all the way to the horizon stopped only by the renowned Everfall Forest in the distance.

"Do you know why it's called Everfall Forest Harux?" Avery asked Harux while walking there.

"No sir."

"I mean surely you would? In my lectures it was one of the first locat-..." Realizing that they had arrived, Avery rushed forwards to join the others cutting himself off in the process.

Azama rose his hand to attract everyone's attention as he began to speak.

Mostly if not everyone were standing there, their mind occupied no doubt with what their unpredictable teacher would suggest.

"So my dear students, today we're going to play a game." Using the index and ring fingers on both of his hands, he gestured as if to imitate a quotation mark.

"A game?" Harux thought

"Oohh what type?" Bayouda exclaimed once again

"I'm getting to that my special pupil."

"You see it's going to involve a certain object," Azama said, taking out a book from his back pocket.

"And you are going to retrieve it."

'Well" He said shrugging his shoulders

'One of you will".

Holding up the back of his wrist, Azama tapped it as if to signify a watch.

"Five seconds after I finish monologuing, I will run into this forest to which you will give me one minute before attempting to find me, is that understood?"

And without waiting for an answer, he dashed. Straight into the heart of the forest.


	2. What is not Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the game begins, Avery will find himself encountering various trials and tribulations in an effort to get the book of Azama.

I stood there, tapping my foot on the ground as I began to count the seconds pass by, each one a grim reminder of what is to come. Running the palm of my hand across my forehead, I wiped away the sweat that had accumulated over the past three minutes. As my father used to say. "If a man puts his mind to something, nothing can stop him." In fact, the reason I thought about this quote wasn't even it's meaning. It's due to who said it. An individual who appeared intelligent can say the things of acute lunacy while vice versa still remains true. I mean if you were to look at it from a theoretical standpoint it made no sense. If two men sharing the same thought process were at opposite sides what would happen? Or what if the former man with more determination than the latter was laced with bullets? No. Rubbing my hand on my chin, I realized that I should be examining my classmates and my surroundings, not wasting my time. _Never mind it's too late. _In twenty-second the race would begin, leaving no time to waste. I took out the short sword from my scabbard and waited for my classmates to leave. Making sure that they all had their backs turned to me I climbed up the nearest trees and positioned myself amongst its branches. Despite them being around 8 meters high I was able to maneuver through them with relative ease, as I now began to tail my classmates while making sure that they wouldn't see me. As I hopped from branch to branch, the sound of a young girl crying filled the forest. _Hmm? Is this some sort of trick? _Our teacher was unpredictable and this might've been a trick but what type of person would I be if I didn't try to help others? _Only scum thinks just of themselves _In this moment of hesitation would have been what my father would have said. Attempting to remove any traces of him in my head I bit my lower lip drawing blood. The pain gave me something else to think about to let me forget my father even if just temporarily.

"WOAHH CRAP" I heard followed by the sound of leaves creating friction with feathers. _The Aarokra must've crashed into a tree_ I thought as I continued to search for the source of the crying picking up pace once again. Dashing through the leaves, the tearful crying became louder and louder until finally, I found its birthplace. Looking down through the dense greenery I spotted a very young girl kneeling down on the forest floor, her hair a shade of yellow had been dirtied with leaves and grime. _Poor thing. _Even if I couldn't see her very clearly I could still tell that she was lost and most likely missing her parents. Wasting no time I sheath my sword and leaped up before rolling upon contact with the floor. Walking up to her I extended my hand out to her as I began to inspect her. Oddly enough her clothes were too big for her, as her arms were too short thus hidden in her sleeves. That wasn't just it however as her pants were also a size too large. _Wait... I've been tricked. _A cold shiver ran down my spine as a wave of goosebumps covered my body who had ran over, listening to my instincts I drew my sword before turning around as if in a position to parry. What appears to be the toe of a scythe striked my blade as my feet skid alongst the floor, propelled by the recoil of the blow.

"Oh yeah like just to let you know this was totally unintentional I didn't plan this by the way," Bayouda said in his usual nonchalant voice. A brief moment later, I heard the sound of footsteps fading away into the distance. As I finally got to look at my aggressor I saw that it was Valefar, holding a giant scythe that must've been around his height. That wasn't even the most intriguing thing about it though, what truly caught my attention was its appearance. Its design was unorthodox as the handle seemed rough and lacked polishing, giving off the impression that it was the work of an amateur. But what truly caught my attention was the colour the scythe was as it was a peculiar shade of red. Blood red.

"Don't you think it would be stupid for both of us to fight?" I called out to him.

'I mean surely this is a waste of time for the both of us?"

Responding with a smirk he said.

"Getting rid of you now will make it easier to get the book, it's simple thinking peasant." His tone and words were cold as they seemed to lack emotion or compassion, it was similar to if one were to speak to an ant.

"After all, I doubt that insignificant Harux could catch up to Azama whilst Bayouda and Julius stupidly roam the forest, I can handle them later," he said in the same emotionless voice. "That leaves only you"! he then yelled, lunging at me with his scythe. Managing to quickly sidestep I dodged the attack by a hair's breadth. In the blink of an eye, Valefar released his left hand from the scythe as blood poured from his wrist creating a red bolt. _Unexpected _I thought as he fired the projectile towards my chest. This time I was too slow, as the bolts crashed into me, throwing me on my back. Taking advantage of my state he attempted to slash at me, _I need to distance myself from this lunatic _I realized, using both of my hands to push myself upwards feet first right into his face. Making use of his confusion I climbed atop a tree and ran as fast as I could. Desperately and quite frankly pitifully I keenly listen for any sounds that might give off the position of Azama but to no avail. Not wanting to give up I wandered in the forest branches, only to spot Julius still stuck in a tree yet again. Sighing to myself I made my presence known as I hurled myself towards him, unravelling him from this prison of leaves. Nodding in a gesture of what I assume to be thanks he flew away, this time below the leaves.

'Now now Harux don't be so frustrated you'll get me one day, probably..." The voice came from directly below me and yet even taking that into consideration, Azama was oddly enough speaking extremely loudly._ Wait, it was as if to draw attention... _Knowing that I rapidly realized that soon this place would be filled with the other students I could get down quietly without any risk if I used **_that _**but it was only a last resort and even in a situation where I might die or get grievous wounds there still lies a possibility of not using it. _Huh? _In this period of thought, I heard the flapping of wings below as Julius flew arms ahead to Azama, worst yet I was able to hear not one but two people also running from different directions, all towards the same target. _Here goes nothing I suppose _I thought as I jumped right on top of my teacher.

"A pincer attack? My my, kids do develop strategies so quickly don't they?" Even at this moment, his face held a small, taunting smile. _What is he thinking?_ In a split second, I would find out. As I was just about to land on him he took the book he was holding in his right hand and raised it above his head, catching me. Unable to maintain the balance I fell, right on top of Valefar. Having already dealt with two students Azama curled his left hand into a fist extending his arm towards where Julius was flying from. Julius being Julius actually flew straight into it, rendering himself unconscious in an almost comical way. Next, there were two people left, Bayouda was relatively easy to deal with as when he lunged forward in an effort to get the book Azama simply ducked causing Bayouda to topple in a heap on the floor. Unfortunately now Valefar was getting crushed by two people as Bayouda was now on top of me his face so close I could feel his breath on my face. Even with all Azama had done, I saw Harux energetically swinging his sword towards him, leaving our quick-witted teacher with no means of escape. Or so I thought. Azama placed the book in the trajectory of the sword, blocking the hit as the book was sliced in half.

"Wow, that is one sharp sword". He said with a sigh, seating himself on the floor.

Piecing the two halves of his book together akin to how a child would piece a puzzle a tired playful frown stretched from his face.

"Game's over everyone, no one got it. You all kinda suck, I mean seriously though I get that you all are superhuman but did I ever come mention allowing any weapons?"

"Honestly?" He let out with a disappointing tone as he shook his head from side to side with the occasional _tsk tsk._

'Sorry Valefar." I apologized, as I promptly helped Bayouda stand up. I then lend a hand to Valefar still feeling remorseful for what had happened to him. Surprisingly enough he actually took my hand, pulling himself up. Wiping away the leaves from his coat with a swift motion of his hand he left, following Azama back to the school. Upon reaching the school Azama dismissed us as the school day had finished, leaving us to do whatever we wished. Pointing towards a lovely wood cabin he indicated to us that it would be our dorm before leaving with a wave of his hand. Walking to the dorm I pondered on my classmates. To my shock, they were not as naive as I made them out to be with some of them even taking advantage of my trust... I mean I just thought... That perhaps they were less of the **scum** I thought they were going to be. _What if Bayouda and Valefar just died?_ I doubt anyone would miss these pieces of trash anyways. Clutching my head with my arms I enter a fetal position and smash my head on the floor. _No no no no-no_. I mustn't let these vile thoughts stay lest I become like** him**. What's wrong with me? Just a second earlier I was feeling bad for them and now I was disregarding their lives as nothing... I suppose the past few days really got to my head. Turning to face the sunset I felt a sensation of calm and tranquillity overwhelm and soothe my body as I continued towards my dorm, pushing the thoughts out of my head.

AsIfound myself in the cabin I heard my classmates scrambling to choose a room fit for themselves. Judging by the space of the hallway and building I rapidly came to the conclusion that there were far more rooms than ones necessary for the number of students in my class, probably for the other students Azama mentioned that they would be coming. Examining the living room I realized that it is in fact quite spacious possessing a sofa, TV, and table. Actually, the living room which in itself must have been around 50 meters squared. Entering through the door on the left I was astounded to find a large kitchen housing various different knives and tools fit to cook anything that I would so desire. Getting right to it I headed to the fridge, grabbing a packet of long spaghetti, olive oil, eggs andpork cheekbones. Due to its nature, it was a deceptively simple dish and in spite of the fact that some chefs still choose to add cream (t_hat's one way to ruin any good spaghetti carbonara_ if you ask me). Adding some water to a large pot and putting it on the stove I stuffed it with the spaghetti whilst simultaneously heating up another pan and drizzling some olive oil on it. After letting the olive oil reach just the perfect temperature I added the pork cheek, letting it sizzle for a short while before taking a paper towel and wiping away the excess fat. Finally, I scooped out the spaghetti, keeping only a small portion of the water used to cook it. Next, I turned off the heat before cracking the two eggs straight into the breach. For the last step, I took a pair of chopsticks, mix the spaghetti with the egg together, as the spaghetti still retained some of its heat from the pan, slightly cooking the egg and creating the sauce that is known as carbonara. As for the condiments, I sprinkled just an ounce of pepper. "Delightful" I muttered, pleased with myself. Taking the pan to the dining table I used my pair of chopsticks and started to hastily eat it. The aroma of the spaghetti carbonara filled the living room as the others without food saw me eating. Spaghetti still in my mouth I began to deliberate on what I should do, notwithstanding the fact that they didn't ask me for anything I felt pity for them as I imagined their empty stomachs. Having the mind of the chef, I repeated the process of cooking through this time for a larger audience. Once the spaghetti was finished and I was ready to walk out of the kitchen, I remembered a very crucial detail as I recalled my days as a guardian to a proud girl. _What type of chef serves spaghetti to others in a pan?_ So taking a large bowl I carefully relocated the spaghetti there as not to cause a mess and walked out of the kitchen placing the food on the table. In a manner of a minute, I had managed to set up plates and utensils for everyone with a set of chopsticks on the side if they so wished. I bowed to everyone as I beckoned them to come eat while at the same time carefully shifting to the side as not to attract too much attention. After they sat down and started to eat I too joined them and soon the cabin was filled with noises of small talk and munching.

'I hope the food is to your liking'

"Yeah it's really good," Harux said, his mouth still full of food. I was met with much praise after I posed the question. And feeling unable to contain myself I smiled, tilting my head to the side and clasping my hand together. It was quite satisfying and even Valefar came to say a brief thanks after the meal was finished, I was extremely hopeful that we all would get along. As long as my food made people happy and they enjoyed it I could do it forever. Perchance feeling encumbered from all the food Julius rested himself on the couch turning on the TV before flicking to the news channel.

"It is good to stay up to date about the world my friends!" He shouted in an uplifting manner, his voice echoing throughout the establishment. Agreeing with him I sat next to him on the sofa and watched the news together. Julius then switched to the sports channel before leaving soon after to his room to do aviary things, I was accompanied by Harux from then on as we continued to watch the news.

Images of a reporter in front of a large skyscraper appeared on the screen as the female presenter exclaimed "The upcoming Mortius Industries Conference will determine the future of the famous arms manufacturing company as young CEO Lucius Mortius, appointed just over a year ago after the tragic death of his entire family has just arrived at the company complex in central Alpha One." The image changed to that of a horde of journalists photographing a young man, seemingly around 15 with blond hair in a dark suit exiting a luxury car parked before a red carpet leading to the skyscraper. The young man was closely followed by a plethora of guards holding menacing firearms. "The content of his announcements are yet unknown and could bring big changes to the world of armament. The company is key in keeping the citizens of Alpha One and other large cities safe, providing weapons and munitions to most police forces on the planet. If the company comes to fall, the safety of millions could be put in jeopardy. We will continue to report live as events unfold at the Mortius Industries complex."

_The CEO of this company is really young... that being said I would love to go visit Alpha One someday. Perhaps after all the trouble is over_. I thought to myself as I continued watching the news with my elvish companion.

"People in Night City have been reporting that various individuals upon the time of 6 PM seem to disappear only to return the next day. There have even been viral footage of this happening as you will see in the upcoming video". Upon saying this a video of a young girl in a yellow hoodie was shown, she appeared to be in some sort of alley with her back turned towards the camera. A second later she faced the camera, her face in full view. A wave of fear washed over me as I relived the moment that brought me here in the first place, the single event that would set this chain of events off. On the spur of the moment however my fear began to warp and reconstruct itself into something darker. No longer shaken I was instead bitter the intent of killing filling my very mind as I became consumed by my hatred. _Kill her. She ruined your life. That filth took your love away from you! _All of those thoughts pushed me forwards, as I came off the sofa. Taking my backpack I smiled to the others, my justification for leaving being that I wanted to go train alone. Rushing from the dorm to find a car to Night City, a single tear broke from my eye only for more to follow in limitless abundance, as one preceded after another the time between each of them shortens. What was once a few drops of rain was now an unbroken stream stretching from my eyes all the way to my chin. Not even stopping to wipe them away I persisted, the collar of my shirt now the mouth of the source of water.

_Don't worry Sayaka, I'm going to be with you soon _I told myself, fleeing from the friends which I had just made. 


	3. Memoirs of an Immortal

Death, the sweet release of it. That is the only thing I desire yet cannot have. For life is incomplete without it. What are humans motivation if not death? Should they have all the time in the world, then what shall they dedicate themselves too? Nothing. One could say that they would search for existential value and perhaps soar to the stars one day or even reach the root of this world, but such a person would need the motivation to do that. And what would I know about that? Living so long has changed me, my lovers have passed and gone by whilst I have stayed at my children’s deathbed. Whilst they look at their mother with longing eyes, perhaps remembering a time where they did not look so old in comparison to their caregiver… Yet such is the existence of a Rinne, a meaningless cycle of reincarnation and suffering. How pitiful. I wonder how I came to be, I have no mother, no father, no family, so I must come from something greater — a god and if there truly exists a god in this forsaken world. I can only hope that I will be the one who personally kills him. Yet despite that, I am not invincible; it is indeed possible for me to grasp what I desire. Ten years ago, that opportunity was taken away from me, yet now in front of me lies another. Just like a fine wine which ages over time I’ve been waiting for the flower to blossom and now that it will be ripe soon I’m going to pluck it.

... Holding the paper in hand I simply stare at it for a few seconds. It felt quite strange. The note gave off a mix of nostalgia, embarrassment and even a little bit of pride all at once. Though I still found it odd. Seriously? Did I really write this while I was high or something? I honestly am not sure how I created this letter without once thinking that it sounded like the works of a depressed teenager presuming I didn't write this when I was a teenager. Crumpling the note, I toss it into the nearby trash before cracking open a cold one from the bundles positioned on top of each other

“Rinne.”

The taste of bitterness fills my mouth, it is disgusting, but I drink it regardless.

“RINNE”! …. The tone is harsh and demanding, her voice that of a pampered princess… Click, click-click. As the footsteps drew nearer the strong scent of milk fruit fills my nostrils. That’s right. It’s her. Rachel. Opening my eyes, I am greeted with a young-looking girl crouched down in front of me. Her skin was pale as snow, with long blond hair tied into two ponytails held together by two white ribbons. Wearing gothic lolita fashion, she adorned her signature frilly white gown and white sneakers…

“What happened to your boots, Rachel? Never thought that you would stoop as low as to sneakers.” I inquire a derisive smile on my face.

“Funny coming from you.” Taking one of the many cans of beer strewn across the motel room, she delicately plucks it with her index and middle finger as one would, before dangling it right in front of me. Her face was expressionless; there was not a hint of any emotion of the sort on her face.

“How could one such as you stoop so low? Honestly.” She asks with a sigh.

Pulling herself up. She stands tall before me. I am forced to look up at her. Confronting me with her eyes, she stares at me as if dissecting every nook and cranny of my body.

“I’ve come to say goodbye, Rinne.”

“What”? Tensing up, I push my back against the wall as to maintain a 90-degree angle.

“I believe it should be quite some time before we are able to meet again, due to unforeseen circumstances I must go into hiding I’m afraid.”

There was a moment of silence between us as neither one knew what to say to each other.

Though her words were devoid of any emotion and intent hiding behind her eyes, I saw lied a tinge of profound sadness. Dropping the can of beer on the floor with a thud she struts towards the door, her distinct smell getting fainter and fainter as she was getting further away. With her hand placed on the doorknob in a manner of a second, she would be gone, and I would never see her again. Little does she know that this will be the last time she sees me. Without any words left to say I take a sip of beer as she opens the door enveloping her in the light from outside. Yet the moment I see her outside I miss her. Her distinct scent, her stupid sense of fashion, the way she spoke, the rainbow fruit tea she made me…

“Goodbye, Rinne.”

I mean this can’t be how one says goodbye, is it? How unsatisfying... Just like this? We’ll never see each other again, is this some kind of joke? Digging my fingernails into my hand, I try to force myself to go up. I can’t. Not again. The feeling of not being able to say a proper goodbye is too much. And yet still considering everything I did nothing as she slammed the door shut. Nothing as she walked away from this shitty motel knowing that I will never see her in the end, nothing as tears trickled down my cheeks in spite of her leaving. Doing the only thing I know for comfort. I press my lips against another beer can only to realize that it is empty. I sat contemplating that I had lost my only friend.


	4. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harux ventures into the Hollow Night, who knows what he will see and discover?

I was meditating as usual in my new room. Elves do not need to sleep and meditating for about four hours is sufficient. However, my classmates had to sleep for about eight hours or more. So while everyone was asleep, I watched the TV to kill some time and was now meditating. After that, I polished my scimitar and did the same for my other equipment. Upkeep of one’s equipment was an important duty, one that Calinthio used made sure I wouldn’t neglect.

As a faint glimmer of light shone through an opening in the closed curtains, it hit the blade of my scimitar and making it shine brilliantly. But most of all, it was a reminder that it was morning.

Getting up, I walk to the window as I drew its curtains open. Outside was the Everfalling Forest as usual, though something was off. In the distance there was a figure standing, it was too far to make out many details though I gathered that it was wearing a yellow hoodie of sorts. Yet in the time that it took to notice it, the figure promptly faded out of view. Running into the distance.

_ …. Must’ve been a student from another class. _

As I prepared to get ready, there was a ringing in my head. It was a tingling feeling, not necessarily unpleasant but rather constant. It was then that I thought of something.

Could someone be communicating with me? As if that thought was a trigger at that instant a girls voice popped into my head.

“There once was a girl named Rinne. She was a remnant of a long-forgotten past. Origins long forgotten, she had lived so long that she sought bliss and wished to die. Yet despite that, she couldn’t. For she was immortal and only the famed blade The Insulate could kill her. Funny isn’t it?” 

_ Who are you? _ I thought.

“That same girl in the story” the girl replied.

_ Why are you speaking to me?  _

“Because I’m lonely.” her voice was cold and distant. As if her mind had drifted into the cosmos whilst her physical manifestation remained intact.

Her words came to a halt, and only silence remained in its place. Shaken by the ghastly experience but finding the will to move, I stood up, put my scimitar back in the scabbard, and walked to the shower. After a simple breakfast, I noticed that Avery still hadn’t returned from his training. Huh? Perhaps he went to the school directly after training without returning to the dorm. I had a bad feeling, but I assured myself with the thought. Yes, that is completely possible. He even left with all his stuff, I reassured myself.

At class time, I still noticed that Avery still wasn’t here.

“Where’s Avery?” I inquired. 

“I have no idea. Do you have any idea where he is?” Azama said. 

“Who cares about that worm?” Valefar said coldly. “Actually, I saw him leave at about 2AM. Apparently, he was going to train by himself.” I said. Azama turned pale.

“Oh you idiots, now I’m gonna lose my job. Are you joking me? Who in the world leaves to train at 2AM by himself.” 

Left with those words the class continued as usual before ending for us to go eat lunch.

The canteen was crowded as usual. Just as I was about to line up for sushi along with my classmates, someone called out to me. 

“Hey! I need you to talk with me for a minute, follow me.” It was the voice of a young female, the voice I heard in math class, in fact. Turning back, I noticed that she was indeed a teenage girl. She had brown hair that barely touched her shoulders and was wearing the school uniform. Round ears and medium height, she was not an elf nor a dwarf, a human. _ Her name is Rinne if I remembered correctly. _ She’s the one that spoke inside my head! I thought. Alarmed and yet intrigued by this discovery, I decided to follow Rinne. 

“What do you need me for exactly?” I asked, still skeptical.

“You’ll see.” She replied tersely.

Walking a few meters, we were able to exit the canteen and to the corridor outside. As expected, not a single student could be seen, most of them were in the canteen. I asked the same question from before, worded differently. “Why did you call me out here?”

“I want you to kill me,” Rinne said calmly.

“M-w-wha-what?! Wh-why? I mumbled in surprise. 

“I’ve lived for far too long. I’m sick and tired of living. Please, just kill me.”

“B-but I’m pretty sure that’s illegal. I might get kicked out of school.”

“Not if people don’t know about it.” 

Met with these words, I fumbled unable to comprehend what she meant. All this information was quite... Sudden. It’s not everyday that someone tells you to kill them. 

Let’s go to the Night City, to hollow night,

“Why do you want ME specifically?”

“Look,” She said, placing her left hand on her face as if to signal the fact that she didn’t care.

“If you don’t want to come then don’t because I won’t force you.” 

“However, let me just say this, you want power, right? If you come to the hollow night, you can become more powerful than you ever imagined.”

And with that she turned her back to me, walking forwards.

“Wait! I’ll come with you, then.” I shouted.  _ I still have no idea what she’s talking about, but more power? Like hell, I would refuse for that kind of thing. _

“Good. Meet me at Night Citty at 7PM. Don’t be late.”

With that, she walked away.

Returning to the canteen, I saw two figures fighting in the distance. Running in their direction, I saw Valefar, with blood dripping from his chest and Bayouda, who held a sharpened wooden pole dripping with crimson blood. Valefar started to move his arms around and chanted. Bayouda, suddenly staggering backwards, dropped to the floor and fell asleep. Looks like he cast sleep, good call. Why is that weirdo even attacking Valefar in the first place? The conflict was soon dissolved, however, as a spiky-haired blonde boy halted the confrontation with Azama escorting them out. (INSERT EXPOSITION/DIALOGUE TO CUT UP PACING)

Waiting until the day was over, I packed my essentials before calling a taxi to Night City. I noticed that oddly enough Bayouda and Valefar were nowhere to be seen as I made my way out of the cabin. On the way in the taxi, I spent my time looking outside, observing the farms and grass plains. Night City was known worldwide as the first city operating on pure renewable energy, using various other sources. Though I wasn’t exactly sure on which source precisely. After about what must’ve been 30 minutes of driving I arrive, stepping foot into the city. Taking a glance around the city, I noticed the tall skyscrapers and the fact that I’ve been dropped off at what appeared to be a bustling food market. 

Rinne was nowhere to be seen, however. Hmmm, perhaps I was way too early. I thought. Because I did not have supper yet, I was still hungry. Looking around, I spotted a ramen stall, it appeared to be somewhat small and was just located right on the outskirts of the market. Above the curtains, there was a single name, Ramenmen? Entering the ramen stall, I noticed that it was empty save for an old man eagerly tending to his stall.

“Hello, can I see the menu?” I called out to the old man.

An expression of delight washing over his face he nodded pulling out a menu card handing it to me. The menu didn’t have a lot of choices sporting only five different ramen and three side dishes. 

“I’ll take a Shoyu ramen please,” I said Shoyu ramen was the cheapest ramen on the menu, costing five laines.

Suddenly, the old man started to cry loudly. “Boo hoo hoo.” He cried, tears rolling down his wrinkled cheeks. As he wiped the tears with his hands, I could clearly see that he had cooked ramen for many years from his wrinkled, blistered hands.

“Why are you crying? Are you alright?” I asked, bewildered.

“Y-yes, yes. I’m alright, It’s just, it’s just that… I’m so happy, t-that, no, because I haven’t had a customer… F-for y-years.” The man sobbed. His emotions were so intense that it impaired his speech. Even if I felt bad for him, he didn’t make much sense, how was his restaurant running for so long without a single customer? Regardless, the food was good, and I was satisfied. 

Leaving the small shack, I began to look around to grasp any idea of where Rinne was. As my eyes drifted around, I noticed that right outside the market Rinne with one hand in her pocket was eating rock candy with her other. The moment she saw me she quickly finished off her candy before tossing the leftover stick into the trash behind her.

“Not bad, so you actually came,” Rinne said.

“Yes,” Harux said nonchalantly. 

As if not expecting that she would reach this far she began to make small talk on how my day was and everything. Finishing our talk she whipped out her smartphone, pausing our conversation to look at it.

“There’s about one-minute kid, you ready?”

“Uhh, ready for what?”

Not bothering to reply she simply moved behind me, my back turned to her face. Pressing the palm of her hand to my back, she whispered a final word of encouragement before gently shoving me. In that moment my world was turned upside down. Collapsed on the floor, I pulled myself up and looked around. I was in the same place but… For some reason it was night. Turning to look at the sky I saw no indication of a sun or a moon, yet there was still light. That’s weird… Besides that however everything else remained the same, even the market stalls were still filled to the brim with food. I didn’t take any. But still, how was this supposed to make me more powerful? Though I suspected, I would soon get the answer. Leaving the market square to go to the Central Park. Making my way there I took the time to look around yet again. Now in the park, I sat myself down, taking in the surroundings.

_ It’s kinda nice her… _ As if cutting my thoughts short I saw it. Or rather him. With his leather jacket and proud full posture I saw. My classmate, Valefar Sanguise Cruor. Standing tall he briefly looks at me with a somewhat surprised reaction before mumbling something under his breath, now visibly agitated. Or rather panicked.

It wouldn’t take long to realize why that was the case.

“!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !” The sound is deafeningly high. It came from far away, yet I could still hear it. It was not the cry of a beast or that of a human. Because in reality, it came from neither of those. Whatever it was, however, it was beginning to make its way towards us. Drawing blood from his arm, Valefar conjures it into the shape of a scythe in response I draw Elenhathel.

“ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !” Now before us, I saw. Looking down on us from a few heads higher I see that it is some sort of humanoid-like creature. Having skin as dark as night with traces of purple markings all over it. The creature notices Valefar, recognizing him as prey, he charges. Taking his scarlet scythe, he holds it in front of him as to block. Colliding with the enemy, Valefar is launched several meters backwards. As he attempts to regain his footing, I breathe. There is a moment of calm in my body. And that was all I needed. Infusing the mana in my body with my muscles, I am granted newfound power. 

Behind the beast, there is only an endless walkway leading to seemingly nowhere. No choice, eh?. Rinne said that I had to get bitten by it to get power. Yet as I look at its bloodthirsty angel fish eyes gazing at me, I can only reconsider. No way in hell. Thinking to myself, I lower my body into a stance and dash at the beast. Thwack. That is the sound it makes when my blade clashes against its unsightly skin. Realizing that the blade isn’t very effective, I jumped backwards and using my offhand hurled a sphere of lightning energy at the beast. That in itself did nothing but grab the attention of the beast. This time however it does not move. Or lunge. Its arms simply extend beyond normal limits, something that shouldn’t be possible was happening, and so his arms grabbed me. Tossing me like a pillow, I feel my back crash against a nearby tree. 

….

My vision is a blur. The back of my neck feels as if something is dripping down it. 

_ It's blood. Damn it, it really is a monster. _ Touching the back of my neck with my right hand, I see that it is smeared red. Getting up, I chant while grasping a pinch of sand with my bloodied hand, as magic flowed through the sand I tossed it into the creatures direction. What I have essentially done was give enough energy to the sand that when it made contact with someone, it would release chemicals within their brain that would increase the production of melatonin. Or at least that’s how I imagined it. It was a basic spell but an effective one typically. Valefar perhaps recognizing the potential potency of this spell steps back and avoids it. As the sand flew through in the direction of the creature, it simply stood still, as grains of sand trickled down its skin like droplets of water down a leaf. There was no reaction. Not even the slightest to suggest the spell had taken any effect at all. This is bad. I don’t want to die here. I can’t. So out of the palm of my hand flies a reddish flame. It, like my previous spell, is useless. The only reaction that I have managed to get out of that casting it is the screwed up face of Valefar in frustration. Valefar than began to reach into his pockets. A fistful of sand. That is what he takes out. What is he trying to do?  _ Sand? Is he an idiot? No. _ I realized his intentions too late. Throwing the sand in my direction, it makes contact with my skin. 


End file.
